Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Outlaws Unleashed Origin
by wolfboydude52
Summary: Every story has a beginning. However, not all have been explained. This is the start of the outlaw's rise from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Outlaw's Unleashed.


The prison was hot, grimy, and disgusting. It was generally a disgusting place to be. The guards were not nice either.

"Food." One guard said, throwing an apple into each cell. This was not enough to keep them from starving, but enough to keep them alive.

Since they only are fed once a day, they were always in a state of constant hunger. This was the life of the sentenced for life criminals. The ones who were committed for petty crimes were treated badly as well, but nothing like the ones who committed the worst acts imaginable: murder, rape, extreme assault, and many other things. They were treated as less than the dirt they sleep on.

Though they were mostly deserving of it, one criminal decided it had enough. It formulated a plan to escape. A few days later, the plan begun. It banged on it's cell door, which was met with being poked with a blade. That didn't faze it however. It was too busy smiling as the keys flew into the key hole. The keys turned and the heavy metal door flung open with it's psychic powers, crushing one of the guards. The other guard tried to fight but was lifted into the air and thrown into the ground, cracking his skull and causing him to bleed out.

Metagross then freed the four other prisoners using the keys taken from the guard. The prisoners slowly walked out. All five of them were deemed so dangerous they could not be allowed to live, and were going to be killed in a few days.

"Though you freed me, I am the leader here." Garchomp growled. The response was simple, a thought of his brain being crushed in less than a second. That shut him up.

"Let's go." Metagross said. They all walked up the stairs, killing everyone who got in there way. They killed the head warden in a second, being taken by surprise.

"Well, let's free the others and cause some mayhem." Garchomp suggested.

"That is an excellent idea." Metagross agreed. Everyone was freed. They told them to free the others in the smaller prisons. They were asked what they were going to do.

"We will take out the town who put a majority of us here, and rid ourselves of the pokemon who sent us to our suffering." Metagross said.

"You three," Garchomp pointed at three Pokemon. "go burn down treasure town soon. We will weaken their will first by attacking them. This might take some time. On our command you burn everyone to a crisp."

"Right." They responded. It did happen, within a month there was nothing left.

Twelve pokemon survived the fire. Seven were killed by outlaws who noticed them escaping. One was spared, thought as too weak to be a threat. That Pokemon was Raian, though his luck would quickly run out.

 _Less than a week later..._

"Hey, who's this little kid?" A raichu wondered.

"Who knows." A Muk said.

"Awe look, he's frightened." A Kadabra said.

"I think we should kill him." A tauros said.

"Why should we, though, why should we not?" A Primeape stated. He tried to run, but didn't get far.

"Hey, there's no running from a pokemon battle!." Kadabra yelled.

"I got him." Raichu said. He was held in the Raichu's grip, lifted off the ground. He was squirming and kicking raichu.

"You're right tauros, he should be killed." Kadabra said.

"I get first punch." Primeape said. He punched as hard as he could. Quickly they all were beating him up. His eyes were shut in pain, one was shut from the swelling. Suddenly he felt them stop attacking. He heard them scream and a few thuds. Opening his eyes, he saw a big purple pokemon had defeated them.

The outlaws were more than defeated, though the child did not understand this at that time. Feeling relieved and hurt, he smiled and passed out. He woke up in another town, with the same purple pokemon watching over him. He tried to speak, but no words could be spoken about how happy the Riolu was to be alive. This was the start of a life long friendship. This was the beginning of the downfall of the outlaws.

/

The origins of my second most popular fiction.


End file.
